Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a unique package assembly suitable for use in storing and shipping a plurality of product containers, and which is convertible to a shelf-ready product display by simply removing and discarding a section of the original assembly that is designed for easy removal therefrom.
Description of the Related Art
Shipping packages, such as corrugated, cardboard and/or paperboard boxes, trays and similar assemblies are commonly used to contain a plurality of products or product containers for transport of such products from the manufacturer, to their eventual retail environment. Upon arrival in a retail environment it is desirable to store or display these products on shelves so that the goods and products are conveniently visible and accessible by a user. Thus, some package assemblies have been designed to be convertible from a shipping configuration to a display configuration (shelf ready packaging).
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,451,878 to Rochefort et al. discloses package assemblies that are convertible to displays. One assembly described therein is formed of an outer wrap portion and an internal divider/structural support portion. Openings are provided in the face panel of the container. Zipper pull tabs are also provided in the side face panels so that the face panel and the top half of the outer wrap portion may be removed to convert the package assembly into a dispensing container or a tray.
Another shipping/display assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,872 to Leftwich et al., issued Aug. 19, 1997. The disclosed package assembly has a tray portion and a cover portion. The front side panel of the tray portion has a severable portion, which may be removed to allow products be extracted from the resulting opening. U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,027 to Esser, issued Jan. 2, 2001, discloses a shipping/display box having a tear-out segment spaced from all eight corners of the box. The tear-out segment can be removed at a store for display.
Some packaging assemblies available from Delkor Systems Inc. are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,887,717; 6,588,594; and 7,370,761 and include package assemblies having product support members with tapered sides and substantially open fronts (with or without a lip) which allows the support members to be shelf ready upon removal of a shrink wrap and/or top pad upon arrival of the package assembly in a retail environment.
Each of the above referenced U.S. patents and any and all patents, applications and/or all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Despite the plethora of unique convertible package assembly/display systems that are available, there remains a need for improved systems that are even more dynamically useful, environmentally friendly and cost effective.